


Kidnapper(上)

by qinzimoooo



Series: 织太 [1]
Category: bungou stray dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinzimoooo/pseuds/qinzimoooo
Summary: 假如首领宰想要的不是一次告别，而是一场性爱。
Relationships: Oda Sakunosuke/ Dazai Osamu
Series: 织太 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597882
Kudos: 25





	Kidnapper(上)

1  
涣散的意识逐渐清醒，抽离的灵魂回归身体。  
织田作思维空白了一瞬间才反应过来自己好像是被绑架了。  
——究竟是…怎么回事？  
他努力回想在失去意识之前的事。  
和往常一样下班。  
和往常一样在打折的超市给孩子们带些生活用品。  
和往常一样走在必经的小巷。  
然后……  
织田作想起了自己被一只手拉住了。  
一只纤细的，甚至可以用过分偏瘦的手捉住了。带着不易察觉的颤抖和全心全意的决然的死死的拉住了织田作之助的手腕。  
再然后……  
在织田作回头时想要询问对方时就被突如其来的麻醉喷雾迷倒在地，最后停留在模糊的视网膜上的人，有着一头黑发。  
回忆结束。  
但有一件事让织田作感到疑惑。  
为什么——天衣无缝没有发动？  
他能感受到没有空气流动，所以这应该应该是在一个密闭的空间。  
他动了躯体，发觉自己的手脚都被锁上铐链，眼睛上的眼罩更是一丝光亮都不能透入，嘴里被塞入一个东西让他没法说话，而且好像还有些特殊的设计让人不能咬到自己的舌头。是为了不让人咬舌自尽？织田作之助总觉得好像从哪里听说过，或者见过这个东西。所幸铐链有延长的链条，有一定活动空间，不至于在昏迷期间导致身体僵硬。  
——是敌对组织？  
织田作之助确实是武装侦探社重要的一员，有人妄想从他口里拷问情报也不是没可能。  
但这个猜测很快就被织田作之助推倒了。  
如果是敌对组织，没必要选择这种高级别的床（织田作之助觉得过于柔软了，还分神了一秒思考睡这么软的床对腰不好这种问题），把自己的身体摆成舒适的姿势还提心的盖上薄被，在锁铐的内部仔细的垫好软布（甚至如果不是织田作之助醒来时下意识起身的动作，他甚至都没感到手脚上的锁铐这种舒适程度）  
细小的布料摩擦声传入织田作之助耳中，眼前仍旧是一片黑暗。视觉的消失让听觉和触觉变得更加敏锐。  
“我把握不好天衣无缝的发动条件…所以只有这样了。”  
——是他，自己最后见到的黑发青年。  
织田作之听到这个声音时下意识就与自己最后见到的人联系在了一起，莫名其妙，但是笃定的确定这就是那个青年。他的声音很特别，明明还是青少年清亮的声线，语气却宛如大人物一般充满了上位者的沉稳严肃，这样的反差感让织田作之助不由得对他产生一丝好奇。  
同时，织田作之助的神经因为话的内容紧绷了。  
——他知道“天衣无缝”  
——所以还是敌对组织吗……  
不知道为什么，织田作之助内心升起莫名的失望与懊恼。  
没等织田作之助考虑更多，他就感到了一只手颤抖着覆在自己手背上，仿佛下定了什么决心一般，停止颤抖，强行翻过自己的手，然后把他的手指插入织田作之助的指缝。  
十指相扣。  
织田作之助有点疑惑，在不了解情况的时候惹恼敌人是最不明智的举动，所以他刚刚十分顺从的任人动作，但没想到会是这个。一个会出现在闺蜜间，亲人间，情侣间，但绝不应该出现在这里的举动。  
——这是什么新型异能力发动的条件吗？  
织田作之助暗自警惕着，可他绝不会想到下一秒他就再也不能思考这些事情了。  
床铺下陷，他感到一个光滑的躯体爬到自己身边，坐在自己小腿上，灵活的单手解开自己的腰带扣，拉下拉链，在织田作之助还来不及挣扎的时候取出他的阴茎含入口中。  
2  
有那么几秒钟，织田作之助的大脑完全停摆了。  
他感受到温热的口腔包裹着自己的龟头，舌尖不停的在顶端打转。  
男人的下半身足够诚实，而且不受控制。  
在织田作之助还没有想出对策的时候，他的阴茎就已经被勾的呈现出半勃的状态。  
对方舔舐着柱壁，上下游走，用小尖牙轻轻撕咬外皮，带来点轻微的痛楚和强烈的快感。  
失去视觉之后，触觉变得无比敏感，织田作之助现在无比真诚的觉得这不是什么好事。  
对方撤走一只手，另一只还是维持着十指相扣的状态。  
——他要做什么？  
织田作之助刚刚在脑海闪过这个问题，下一秒，他就知道答案了。  
织田作之助感受到对方湿滑的舌头游走到自己的囊袋，轻轻含住吮吸，手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，用指腹磨蹭自己的铃口。  
没用上多大功夫，织田作之助就已经是全勃状态了，阴茎挺充血，外表看起来极为可观。  
对方再次低头，含住织田作之助的阴茎，给他做了好几次富有技巧的深喉。手指则是撸动着含不到的位置，同时不忘照顾囊袋。  
织田作之助平日里清心寡欲，哪里见过这样的阵势，在又一次深喉之后，他的阴茎颤抖睾丸紧缩——这是要射精的前兆。  
织田作之助想着退开，但那人紧紧的吮吸住他的阴茎，让精液几乎一点不漏的射进他嘴里。  
织田作之助看不见，但是他能感受到对方全部咽下去以后，还仿佛贪吃的孩子一般兴致勃勃的卷去自己阴茎上的残余精液。  
他觉得自己的嗓子莫名有点发紧。  
3  
这位神秘人绑匪，当然就是太宰治。  
他把织田作之助的阴茎上上下下全部清理干净，才满足的抬起身子，笑着开口，“味道很重呢，而且有点浓哦织田作，最近没有自己舒缓吗？”  
对于这点，太宰治不能更满意，这表示织田作之助身边没有什么乱七八糟的人。  
他注意到织田作之助露出了有点歉意的表情，更加满意的笑了。（虽然在别人看来可能根本没什么区别，但太宰治就是知道这是有点抱歉的表情。）  
——嗯，没错没错，这就是织田作了。  
在无数个平行世界里他看到别人的织田作，一次又一次的幻想着自己世界的织田作会是什么样子，而现在他终于如愿以偿，近距离的注视着他的织田作。  
——嘛…虽然一会可能是负距离。  
他自己吐槽自己一句，脸上却是挂着得意的笑容。  
当局者迷旁观者清，透过书他看到的世界中，所有太宰无一不是爱着织田作，但这份爱意被他小心翼翼的收在心底，或许连他自己也都骗过去了。  
所以，只有他自己能够这样对待织田作。  
而且，眼罩，口枷球，手铐脚铐，他敢说任何一个太宰看到这一幕都会为之动容，难以抑制冲动。但现在，这一幕由他独享。  
太宰更加得意的笑了，虽说他没有和织田作（勉强加上安吾）一起度过的快乐时光，但只要有这一幕，他就能胜过所有世界的太宰治。  
在来的路上，他已经给自己做好准备。  
他的下属不会想到，在他下达命令，人模狗样的离开港黑大楼时，后穴已经湿软的一塌糊涂。  
不过为了布置这个局面，他耽搁了好一会，因此后穴又变得紧缩了。  
太宰取来放在床头的润滑剂，艰难的单手打开，挤进自己后穴里，期间他不停的用自己的阴茎磨蹭织田作的身体。  
织田作之助的不应期很短，在太宰还没开拓好自己之前，就恢复勃起了。  
太宰悬空着身体，艰难的放松后穴，过紧的话会让织田作也会有痛感，如果可以的话，他希望可以两人的第一次是最好的体验。  
好在太宰治业务熟练，在他有这个想法以后他就开始着手练习了。  
这当然不是一时兴起，太宰治从不做没把握的事，尤其在关于织田作的事上。  
没有花费太多时间，他让自己的后穴重新变得湿软起来了。  
支起身子，缓缓的把织田作之助的阴茎含进去，异物感和肉臂被破开的感觉相当明显，真实的物体是任何玩具都不能比拟的。  
别说这份炙热的温度和表面跳动的血管，光是意识到对方是织田作就已经足够让太宰治腿软，小腿不停发颤。  
缓慢的一口气含到底，太宰紧紧扣住织田作的手指，希望借到一份力。  
“嗯…哈，哈…抱歉，我…缓一缓…”  
太宰治喘息着，没想到织田作带给自己的刺激这般强烈，让他有点对之后自己能否一个人完成全套有些心里没底。  
他注意到织田作不再像是一个人偶一般，完全没有反应的任人动作，而且张张嘴想要说什么，但碍于口枷球没有说出口。  
太宰治犹豫了一下，他承认自己有一些私心，但还是因为不想听到织田作拒绝的话所以为他带上了这个。  
最后，想听织田作对自己说话的念头占了上风。  
这可是织田作第一次对自己说话！所以即便是不好的话语他也想听。  
太宰治有些艰难的前倾，解开口枷球，然后退回去安静等待审判。  
织田作之助开口了，他说，“…你…成年了吗？”

—tbc—


End file.
